1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming hollow silica-based particles suitable for containing one or more active ingredients or for containing other smaller particles which can include one or more active ingredients.
2. Description of the Related Art
One approach to providing an active ingredient to a surface, such as the skin, is to encapsulate the active ingredient in order to protect the active ingredient, control the release of the active ingredient, and/or modify the function of the active ingredient. Methods for encapsulation of an active ingredient, such as sol-gel encapsulation, are known in the art. See, for example U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0317795 to Traynor et al.
Even with the advances in the art described in U.S. 2008/0317795, there is still a need for further improved encapsulation techniques.